


Happy New Year, Commander Shepard

by Lemon (lemon_sprinkles)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Kaidan, Bottom Shepard, Boys Being Boys, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gift Fic, M/M, Mentions of physical disability, New Year's Eve, Oral Sex, PWP, Post-War, Renegon (Mass Effect), Smut, Wrestling, new year's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_sprinkles/pseuds/Lemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan and Shepard celebrate their first official New Year's Eve together after the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year, Commander Shepard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jocu19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocu19/gifts).



> This was originally written for New Year's but... uh... well, it's 21 days in to the New Year. Ah well, it's smutty and fluffy so I hope you enjoy despite the lateness!
> 
> Written for Jocu19 who asked for some flip-fucking. Who am I to deny anyone Kaidan and Shepard doing the do?

New Year’s Eve had always held a special kind of meaning for the men and women of the Alliance. Essentially, it meant you’d survived another Earth year. Whatever the galaxy threw at you—Batarians, Geth, Reapers—you made it out alive, living to see the New Year.

Shortly after the Reaper War the Alliance had a party. It was quickly put together, and no one had the energy or resources to create quite the banquet that they had become accustomed to, but despite sipping energy drinks from paper cups and eating ration packs in the middle of a rubble laden concert hall, the party went on. Friends who hadn’t seen each other since the war began found one another again, tears and laughter bubbling up throughout the crowed as the Alliance caught its breath and reminded everyone why they were still there—why they won the impossible war.

 Because they were united. They had a spirit that would not be broken. They survived into 2187 and would continue on no matter the cost.

 Kaidan hadn’t made it to the New Year’s event immediately after the war, the Normandy still stuck on the jungle planet the crew had been forced to call home for a month. But the next year he was there, things a little more formal but still stretched thin. Instead of fighting a war they were _still_ recovering from one, fresh food in hot demand and limited supply, and the air still coated in a thin trail of chemical based smog. But Kaidan had gone, alone but excited. Shepard had urged him to when he was still relegated to a bed, tubes and bandages marring his once strong body. Kaidan had put on a smile and his dress blues, despite wanting to stay with Shepard, and had the best time he could. He didn’t stay long after the countdown, the sight of couples enjoying their New Year’s kiss a little too much for him, but it had been a good event. It had been a reminder of the things he still had; that he and Shepard had made it another year.

The next year both missed it. Shepard was tired and troubled by his discharge from the Alliance. He was distant and prone to quick mood-changes. He was, in his own words, ‘FUBAR’, and Kaidan didn’t want to expose him to a crowd of people who idolized him before he was ready. They spent it at home, sitting in front of the television watching the broadcast from New York, Shepard’s head on Kaidan’s lap as they slowly counted down to the New Year—a year they both hoped would bring more cheer.

 But this year—2189—would be a year to remember.

 Shepard was… better. He was on the road to recovery, his body healed and his mind slowly following. The scare at the bank had kicked him into action, and he was working through his issues once a week with his therapist. Before, just the simple mention of going to the Alliance headquarters for a visit had sent Shepard into an angry tirade, his resentment toward his honourable discharge still sitting deep in his gut. But his therapist had been working hard with him to find other hobbies so as not to fixate on his lack of a career. The military life, while still a thing he desired, wasn’t the only thing he had in his life. Now Shepard had other things to look forward to—other hobbies and interests that filled his time (and their house).

 Kaidan had tentatively approached Shepard months before the event about going, not wanting to seem too eager, but also wanting to let Shepard know it was something he wanted to go to. Earth was starting to function like she used to, old industries picking back up again, the air clear and the rubble more contained. The party promised to be like the ones in the days of old—a riotous occasion, one that Kaidan thought both he and Shepard deserved. Shepard had been remarkably amicable to the idea, but that had been months ago when he didn’t have to actively confront the issue.

 The night of, however, and Kaidan started to see the stress lines across his brow and the tension in his jaw. He was nervous, but he was trying to hide it.

“You doing alright?” Kaidan asked, coming to stand behind Shepard in front of the mirror.

 Shepard had been tugging at the collar of his suit for the last ten minutes, fiddling with the buttons and clasps like a small child. Kaidan hadn’t seen him in a suit since their stint at the Casino years ago, and forgot how well he filled one out. In fact, without the cane, Shepard looked like he used to—broad chested and long limbed with a hidden grace behind every movement. He looked powerful and in control.

 He looked fucking hot.

  “I’m fine,” Shepard mumbled, his attention fixed solely on himself in the mirror. Another quick tug of the collar and he was turning around, his gaze immediately softening as soon as they caught the sight of Kaidan in his dress blues.

 “Help me with my cufflinks?” Kaidan asked.

 Shepard nodded, and Kaidan took slight satisfaction in the way Shepard’s eyes roamed over his body, head tilting subtly to the side to try and get a peek at his ass.

 “You look great,” Shepard said as he helped with the gold cufflinks. “I mean… really, really great.”

 “Thanks. You don’t look so bad yourself.”

 Shepard smiled. Finishing up, he took Kaidan’s hand in his own, the callouses on his fingertips from years of war gone, replaced by gentle hands that crafted knit sweaters for his dog. The softer side of the Great Commander Shepard only Kaidan got to enjoy.

 His other hand came up and gently rested on the ribbons over Kaidan’s breast. He’d carefully placed them together, each one resting neatly side by side, telling of Kaidan’s victories and fortitude; his strength and resilience. Shepard’s fingers danced across the ribbons, and Kaidan saw him mouthing the words of what each one represented.

 Victoria Cross; Distinguished Service Cross; Eden Prime Campaign; Battle of the Citadel; Reaper War Campaign; Alliance Forces Decoration; Long Service Decoration.

 “It’s like a story of our life together,” Shepard mumbled, his attention fixed solely on the ribbons.

 Kaidan watched the flicker of emotion in Shepard’s gaze, noting the pride as he stopped on the last one.

 “You could wear yours as well. It’s not just for current service men,” Kaidan suggested. It was a gamble—Shepard could react negatively to the suggestion, but…

 Shepard withdrew his hand, the pride snuffed out, replaced with something that looked an awful lot like annoyance. He tried to hide it with a tight smile.

 “I’m not with the Alliance. Not anymore,” Shepard said. He kissed Kaidan quickly before leaving to grab his cane. It was a more elaborate one than the practical (but industrial looking) cane he used most days, the handle a shined bronze while the cane itself was made of a dark red wood. Kaidan’s mother had purchased it for Shepard for just such an occasion.

 “Besides,” Shepard continued, his smile becoming more natural, “I’m your date tonight. You can show me off as I lounge beside you.”

 Kaidan chuckled and offered his arm to Shepard. “Yeah? One of the biotics in special op’s as bragging about how hot his wife is. Maybe we can show him up.”

“Oh you can bet we’ll show them both up,” Shepard said. “Just wait and see.”

XX

 The hall the Alliance had chosen to house this year’s party was spectacular. It was an old reception hall, built in the mid twenty-first century in an attempt to mix current architecture with that of the cathedrals of Europe built centuries before. Old stone met shining metals, glass ceiling held up with stone buttresses, and tiled mosaic floors that depicted nautical scenes from First Nations traditions. It had survived the Reaper War, a little worse for wear but easily fixed, and served as the perfect place for the Alliance to ring in the New Year.

 Yellow and orange lights hung from the ceiling, casting everything in a warm glow as they twinkled above. A live band played soft, slow music for much of the evening, but had begun to speed up the more people drank and shimmed out across the dance floor. It was standing room only, food served by the waiting staff as they carried small appetizers out on glittering plates, and Champagne in flute glasses.

 It was, in a word, magical.

 But Kaidan didn’t pay much attention to his surroundings, too caught up in the man beside him.

 Shepard was positively… radiant. He stood tall and proud, shoulders pulled back and hand gripping his cane with a sense of purpose. He didn’t hide his disability nor did he draw attention to it, simply let his old colleagues glance down at the cane, daring them to ask him about it. A few did, and Shepard answered truthfully, not a hint of resentment in his words despite how much Kaidan knew it pained him to discuss it so openly. The lights shone down on him, highlighting the straight, sharp lines of his face, while making his smile softer and his gaze bright and alight with merriment. He spoke with whomever approached, offering his time like he used to back when he was the Commander, helping the helpless with perhaps a bit of gruffness, but a kindness as well.

Kaidan’s heart clenched with both pride and sadness as he watched Shepard. He looked like he once did—before the cane, the surgeries, even the Reaper War. He looked like how Kaidan remembered him the first time they met, the proud and young Commander who strode on to the Normandy with an air of greatness about him. The man who captured Kaidan’s heart and never let go.

 And he wasn’t the only one captured by him.

 People approached them all night, wanting to be near the great Commander Shepard—to hear his stories and bask in his presence. Like moths to the flame they hurried over, wanting to say later on that they saw him and shook his hand, thanked him for everything he had done. Kaidan stood by, Shepard’s support when things got a little too overwhelming. Crowds still made Shepard nervous, and some of the more blunt characters of the Alliance risked getting a verbal quip thrown at them by if they pushed too hard, but with Kaidan there to deflect, things went surprisingly smooth.

 Eventually, however, the socializing down on Shepard, the smile tight and his brows furrowing in a manner Kaidan came to know as exhaustion and unease. Close to midnight he excused himself and went outside to one of the balconies to sit on a bench, back to the event as he stared out across the greenspace. Kaidan watched him go, knowing that he needed the breather—without anyone there hovering. Shepard would never tell Kaidan to leave, but Kaidan knew well enough that when Shepard needed his time alone, he needed time _alone_. 

 “He’s looking good.”

 Kaidan turned around to see Cortez, a glass of sparkling water in one hand and a puff pastry in the other. They’d run into him earlier in the party, Shepard and he having a moment together out in the hallway. They hadn’t seen one another for well over a year, Shepard distancing himself from most everyone. It had been good to see Shepard with one of his old crew, the comradery palpable between them.

 “Yeah, he’s… he’s doing better,” Kaidan said, shoving his hand in his pocket.

 “When you told me he’d be coming I was a little surprised. I heard about… well, you know.” Cortez shrugged.

 The infamous Bank Incident.

 “Yeah, he’s getting help now. We both are. It’s been uh, hard but good,” he said.

 “I know what you mean. After the war and everything that happened I just needed a bit of time to collect myself. I ended up going to visit Richard’s old hometown. It was good. I got closure.”

Kaidan smiled. “That’s great, Steve.”

 He took a sip of his water and scooted in a little closer. “Shepard… he helped me a lot, back when I was still working through my grief. If there is anything I can do to return the favour, tell me, okay? We both know he’s not going to ask for it, but if you need anything—anything at all—just call me. I’m stationed in Vancouver for a while, retrofitting some of the old Kodiaks, so I’m right on hand.”

 Kaidan nodded. He knew Shepard would never agree to the help, and Kaidan didn’t want to betray his trust by asking. Cortez probably knew that as well, and was just saying it because that was the kind of guy he was. Still, it was the thought that counted.

 “Thank you, Steve. That means a lot,” he said. “He _is_ getting better, though. Just a couple months ago and he wouldn’t have come to an event like this. But he’s here and… things are good. Things are almost normal. He’s happier, I think.”

 “You obviously haven’t seen the way he’s been looking at you if you only _think_ he’s happier, Major Alenko.”

 Kaidan quirked a brow while Steve’s sly smile grew bigger.

 “He’s smitten,” Cortez continued. “I’ve only ever seen that expression on his face once, and it was when you came back on the Normandy. He’s in love with you, Alenko. So hold on to that feeling you’ve got right now for when the rough days happen.”

  Kaidan felt his cheeks flush and a small, silly smile creep up on his lips. Attempting to cover it up, he took a sip of his Champagne and glanced back out the window. Shepard was still sitting, back to the doors, shoulders hunching slightly from the cold or perhaps exhaustion, Kaidan couldn’t tell.

 “You should go get him. Countdown is in five,” Cortez said.

 “You got a kiss for tonight?” Kaidan asked.

 Cortez shrugged. “I saw Mr. Jimmy Vega wandering around earlier. Maybe I can convince him to give me one, for old time’s sake. It’s been good seeing you, Alenko.”

 “Same to you,” Kaidan replied, shaking his hand.

 He watched him disappear through the crowd, the silly smile still on his lips as he thought about what he’d said. Shepard loved him; Kaidan knew this—everyone _knew_ it. But for Cortez to see it just in the way Shepard looked at him? It should have embarrassed Kaidan that he was fluttering about like a teenage girl in the throes of her first love, and yet all he felt was pride.

_Damn straight Shepard loves me._

 Stepping out on to the terrace, Kaidan made his footfalls heavy so Shepard would hear him approach, knowing how even an accidental sneak-attack could trigger him. Stopping beside him, he looked out across the way, admiring the sight before them. It was a simple greenspace with trees lining the field. Off in the distance the Vancouver skyline could be seen, tall buildings and scaffolding alike bursting out through the ground like jagged teeth. Further on, the snow-peaked North Shore Mountains slept encircled around the city, offering that little hint of winter in an otherwise snow-barren landscape.

 “Big place,” Kaidan said.

 Shepard chuckled. “Yeah… big place.”

 Resting his hand on Shepard’s shoulder, he gave it a quick squeeze before Shepard covered his hand with his own.

 “How you doing?” Kaidan asked after a time.

 “I’m… tired,” Shepard admitted.

 “Countdown is in three minutes. We can go immediately after.”

 “And make out on our bed when we get home?”

 Kaidan snorted. “Yeah, of course. Don’t fall asleep on me mid-sex, though.”

 “That happened once.”

 Shepard stood with a low wheeze, and Kaidan heard the pop in his lower back as he straightened up. He wanted to tell him he could slouch if it would be more comfortable—that no one would notice their famed Commander stooping—but he knew it wouldn’t make Shepard feel any better. The illusion of strength was sometimes the only thing that kept him going.

 They walked back into the reception hall, the noise and heat hitting them like a wall. Kaidan tried not to grimace as the bright lights bore into his head, but he knew Shepard caught the twinge. He, too, did not say a thing.

 They were getting too old for this.

 Grabbing two glasses of Champagne, Kaidan passed one to Shepard as they stood on the outskirts of the crowd that had congregated near the band. Stood under some bright gold balloons, they watched the party from their secluded corner, Shepard leaning more on Kaidan than the cane. Turning his head, Kaidan kissed Shepard’s cheek before pressing his nose against his temple, eyes closing as they waited for the countdown. Neither were one for public displays of affection—especially with their current and former coworkers milling about—but Kaidan couldn’t help but fall victim to the romantic environment all around them.

 “You have a migraine?” Shepard mumbled. One minute…

 “Nah… I’m just feeling affectionate.”

 Shepard’s arm wrapped around his waist, and Kaidan shifted so he was standing in front of him, the two pressed in close like dancers in the night. Thirty seconds…

 Pulling back slightly, Kaidan took Shepard in entirely; how the lights warmed his skin and the alcohol brought pinkness to his usually hollow cheeks. His full lips, always so stern and tight in such situations, were soft and smiling as he leaned in closer for a kiss as the countdown began. His eyes—brilliant blue and striking—were focused entirely on Kaidan and not what was going on around them.

 He was present.

Eight.

 In the moment.

 Seven.

 Entirely Kaidan’s.

Six.

 Everyone else wishing they had what Kaidan did.

Five.

 The love…

Four.

And dedication…

 Three.

 Of John Shepard.

 Two.

 “Happy New Year,” Kaidan mumbled, before kissing Shepard under a burst of confetti.

XX

 When they got home they were greeted with the sound of Cosmo running down the hallway toward them. Immediately Shepard was bent over, blocking the doorway with his ass as he cooed over Cosmo.

 Shepard had been given permission to take Cosmo with him to the party, his status as a service dog giving him clearance to attend official functions. But Shepard had politely declined, instead asking their neighbors to take him out around eight for a quick walk and then give him a late dinner. Kaidan had, at first, argued Shepard’s refusal to bring their pup. Cosmo kept Shepard calm, his anxiety never apparent when he was around. The New Year’s Eve Gala was always busy and loud, and Shepard’s irritation with his discharge was bound to cause a spike of unease.

 But Shepard had done it without the aid of a therapy dog. He had taken some medication, drank a couple of glasses of Champagne, and spent all night pressed in tight against Kaidan’s side, but he’d done it.

_Another successful mission._

 “Move your ass,” Kaidan said, shoving Shepard gently with his hips as he scooted past.

 Shepard stood up and slapped Kaidan’s ass as he passed, but the moment was gone as soon as Shepard looked back down at the ever loving Cosmo.

 Sometimes Kaidan was incredibly jealous of that dog…

 Venturing into the bedroom, Kaidan took off his dress blues while Shepard went to deal with ‘any poopies’ left in the backyard. Hanging the uniform up with care, he slipped it into the closet next to Shepard’s old uniform, the two lined up neat together. Turning around he was greeted with the sight of Shepard in the doorway, his jacket off and white dress-shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He was leaning casually against the frame, eyes wandering over Kaidan’s body, a smirk on his lips.

 “Find the ‘poopies’ in the backyard?” Kaidan asked, heading to the bathroom.

 “Nope. He must have gone during the walk,” Shepard said, his voice carrying into the washroom.

 Turning on the sink, Kaidan waited till the water was warm before splashing his face, trying to clear off the fog of Champagne and too many puff pastries. Taking a deep drink of water, he dried his face off and wandered back into the bedroom to find Shepard sat on the armchair in the corner, legs spread out in front of him and head tilted to the side.

 “C’mere…” Shepard said, curling his finger as if to draw Kaidan closer.

 Kaidan did as asked, straddling Shepard’s lap in a leisurely manner. Wrapping his arms around Shepard’s shoulders, he pressed their foreheads together while Shepard’s hands began to wander down to firmly knead his ass.

 “Did you have fun?” he asked, grunted slightly as Shepard’s hands slid under the waistband of his boxer-briefs.

 “Yeah, I did…” Shepard replied, voice soft and a bit lazy. “It was good to see some old faces.”

 “Yeah?”

 Shepard took two firm handfuls of Kaidan’s ass and squeezed. “Yep.”

  Gasping, Kaidan rocked back, bottom lip sucked in between his teeth as Shepard continued to knead his ass with eager hands. He was about to say something further, but Shepard’s finger slipping between his crack caused the question to turn into a loud moan.

 “I’m ready, uh… for… shit.” Shepard had started tapping his hole, finger pressing down hard for a second then releasing. Again and again he did it, making Kaidan’s toes curl in anticipation.

 “Ready for anal?” Shepard asked, cool as a cucumber.

 Kaidan sat back slightly so he could get a better look at Shepard. He was still mostly dressed, white shirt open to reveal his chest, sleeves rolled up and black slacks sporting a rather obvious tent that Kaidan could feel against his thigh. His head was lolled back on the chair, and that familiar smirk was out in full view as he continued to rub Kaidan’s hole.

 “Yeah, basically,” he said, gasping again as Shepard’s other hand cupped him.

 “Me too.”

 Kaidan quirked a brow. “You cleaned yourself up, too?”

 Shepard laughed and nodded. “Now we’ve gotta battle to see who comes out on… bottom.”

 Kaidan kissed Shepard then. Cupping the back of his head he deepened it immediately, hours of being unable to touch him the way he wanted to making him impatient and damn horny. Shepard eagerly returned the kiss, head tilting to the side and lips parting with a needy groan. His hands slid up Kaidan’s back, broad palms dancing across smooth skin, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

 They kissed long and deep, lips rubbing and tongues touching, teeth gently nipping. Kaidan remembered when they were back on the Normandy, staring at Shepard’s lips, wondering what they would feel like against his own, his neck, his stomach and inner thighs. What it would be like to have them wrapped around his cock, stretched and taking him in entirely—

 “Stand up,” Shepard said when they broke apart.

 Kaidan brushed away the loose hairs that had come out of their gelled hold from his forehead and nodded. Getting up and off, he was about to head for the bed when Shepard dragged him back.

 “Not yet—I want to suck you off.”

 “You a mind-reader or something?” Kaidan joked as he stripped off his underpants.

 “Cerberus gave me an implant when they rebuilt me so that I can read all of your dirty thoughts. Miranda told me all about it,” Shepard replied, completely serious.

 Kaidan rolled his eyes and came back to him, one knee beside Shepard’s on the chair, the other going to press against the armrest, giving Shepard complete access. Immediately Shepard nuzzled Kaidan’s stomach, lips applying messy kisses across and down. Kaidan’s cock twitched, bouncing up slightly as Shepard went lower.

 Cupping the back of his head, he watched Shepard’s progression, moaning as Shepard sucked the juncture where hip met thigh. Taking a steadying breath, Kaidan waited eagerly as Shepard neared his cock. Shepard had other ideas, however, and instead of taking him in his mouth, he grasped him with his hand, broad palm and long fingers jerking his dick with ease, getting him harder with each swipe.

 While he did this, Shepard ducked down and began to lap at Kaidan’s balls, tongue laving them with attention. Kaidan watched all of this with heavy lidded eyes, Shepard’s hand working the foreskin of his dick up and down and over the head, while he sucked between his legs, eyes looking up at him with a daring satisfaction.

 Kaidan could have come right then and there if he was being honest with himself. Instead he steadied his breathing and took on the challenge. Shepard’s mouth was hot and wet between his legs, and his hand rough and gentle in all the right places. He didn’t stay there for long—just enough to get Kaidan’s thighs to quake and hips to grind, before he took him into his mouth.

 Groaning as the hot heat of his lips and mouth consumed his cock, Kaidan tilted his head back and rode out the sensation, bottom lip sucked hard between his teeth. Shepard played with the tip for a little while, tongue flicking over the slit—back and forth, back and forth—before going down slowly—inch by inch—then back up again. He repeated the motion a few times, pressing the head of his cock against the hot, slick surface of his inner-cheek each time, while his hands slid back and around to cup his ass and tease his hole.

 Pulling back ever so slightly, Shepard looked up at Kaidan, lips parted and wrapped around the head of his cock. Taking this as an invitation, Kaidan began to thrust gently into his mouth, Shepard taking each inch with ease.

 “Oh god… John…”

 Shepard hummed and took Kaidan fully in.

 “You’re… god you’re… shit.” Kaidan struggled to make sense the best of times, his thoughts a jumble making him prone to pauses and ‘ums’, and it was made even more difficult with Shepard deep-throating him and looking so goddamn smug about it, too.

 Lifting his head, Kaidan’s cock slipped out of Shepard’s mouth with a satisfying pop. Brushing off a bit of spit on his lower lip, Shepard looked up at Kaidan with intensity in his gaze that which Kaidan saw both on the battlefield and in the bedroom.

 “Bed?”

 Kaidan nodded and took the time to calm himself, his member swollen and balls pulled in tight. He wanted this night to last. This was their first major New Year’s together—he wasn’t going to squander it by tapping out early.

Opening the side drawer, Kaidan pulled out the lube and tossed it on to the bed, crawling on after it while Shepard undressed. Just as he was about to turn over, however, he felt the bed dip and Shepard drape himself over his back. Strong hands came to grip his wrists, pinning them down to the mattress, and he tried to turn his head to see Shepard—a plan that was quickly foiled when Shepard pressed his face against his neck.

 “Having fun?” Kaidan asked a bit breathlessly, Shepard’s semi-hard erection pressing against his ass.

 Shepard answered by blowing a raspberry against his neck.

 Immediately Kaidan let out a half yell, half laugh, hips bucking upward to get Shepard off of him to stop the assault. Grinding his ass into Shepard’s groin, he used the momentary distraction to get one of his wrists free, and twisted to the side, attempting to throw Shepard off so he could gain the upper hand.

 It sort of worked. Shepard managed to catch himself on the way down, and instead of being pinned he had Kaidan in a bear hug from behind, arms wrapped around his waist and chest. Kaidan could sense he was going to try and get him in a headlock, and wiggled out of the way, biotics flashing blue for a moment.

 “Hey! No biotics!” Shepard yelled, laughing. “Man versus man—whoever comes out on top gets to pick who gets fucked.”

 Kaidan stilled, the blue flare disappearing. They’d lost a few decorations to biotic wrestling before.

 “I think we should start again, then. You cheated by getting me from behind unaware,” Kaidan said, still trying to get out of Shepard’s grip.

 Shepard relaxed slightly, and Kaidan wiggled out and sat up, hair a complete mess as he shoved it out of his face. Shepard sat up slowly, cheeks flushed and grinning.

 “Don’t go for my leg,” Shepard said, kneeling in front of Kaidan on the bed. Rolling his shoulders back, he cracked his neck to the side before bringing his arms up and out, assuming a traditional wrestling position.

 Locking his arms with Shepard’s, he gripped his biceps and stared across at him. There was a competitive glint in Shepard’s gaze, one Kaidan matched.

 “I don’t need to go for your weak spot to win,” he shot back. He couldn’t stop grinning.

 There wasn’t a countdown and no one said go. They just went for it, both knowing the other was ready after years of watching each other’s back. Immediately Shepard grabbed for Kaidan’s thigh and tried to pull his leg out from under him. Kaidan held his ground and pushed Shepard back with the use of both his arms, trying to get him on to his back and away from his legs.

 Shepard didn’t let up, however, and almost body checked Kaidan off the bed when his grip on his shoulders gave up. Instead Kaidan rushed forward, hugging Shepard, a laugh slipping past as Shepard let out a surprised grunt.

 Using the hug to his advantage, Kaidan tried to turn it into a headlock, but Shepard was too quick and twisting away from his arms, head slipping through before Kaidan had time to tighten his arm. Immediately he was shoved down on to the mattress, Shepard tackling him and holding him down, his cheek pressed against the mattress.

 Kaidan could feel Shepard’s erection against his lower back.

 “This turning you on, Shepard?” he asked, stilling in order to work out how he was going to get out of this.

 Shepard’s hand slipped down to caress Kaidan’s own erection. “Looks like I’m not the only one.”

 Kaidan took Shepard’s momentary distraction to throw all his weight to the side, tossing Shepard off of him. He didn’t have time to make sure he was okay though, because Shepard came back for more, already up and grabbing for him, trying to keep him down.

 It devolved shortly thereafter from proper sparring into a tickle fight. Kaidan jabbed at Shepard’s sides and inner thighs knowing it’d give him the advantage. He may have said not to go for his leg, but Shepard never said anything about no tickling.

 Straightaway Shepard began to laugh, his focus going to protecting his stomach and not attacking Kaidan. Kaidan kept on the assault, driving him down into the mattress as he fought to get away, laughter and ‘fuck you’ slipping past. Deciding to show Shepard some mercy, Kaidan stopped and sat back on Shepard’s thighs, having overpowered him enough so he was limp on the bed.

 “You’re a cheater,” Shepard said, breathless as he lay beneath Kaidan.

 “And you’re ticklish,” Kaidan replied. He couldn’t stop grinning, Shepard’s mirth infectious.

 Shepard groaned and stretched out under Kaidan. “Fine, fine… you win.”

 Kaidan bent over and kissed Shepard, quick and deep, giving him a brief taste before he pulled away to go in search of the lube that had been lost during wrestling match. Finding it under the pillows, he passed it to Shepard who was still lounging beneath him.

 “How’s your knee?” he asked as Shepard flipped the cap open and coated his fingers.

 Spreading his legs slightly, he scooted up to hover over Shepard’s stomach, giving him ample access. His cock had lost some of its erection, but Shepard’s manipulation brought it back soon enough.

 “It’s…” Shepard looked up, catching Kaidan’s gaze, “sore.”

 “Thanks for the—shit—the honesty,” he panted out. Shepard took his time getting Kaidan ready, first one finger then two, with steady wrist action and the perfect amount of pressure. As he did this, Kaidan reached back and began to fondle Shepard’s cock, working him up to the state that he was currently in.

 Seemingly satisfied with the preparation, Shepard withdrew his hand and passed the bottle up to Kaidan, allowing him to coat his cock with lube. Hissing as the lube touched his cock, Shepard gripped Kaidan’s thighs and thrust upward, a look of frustration mixed with arousal on his features as Kaidan continued to get him ready.

 It was only fair, really, that Kaidan tease Shepard just as much as he teased him with the blowjob.

 Bracing Shepard’s erection upward, Kaidan scooted back and positioned himself over top. Taking a steadying breath, he eased himself down, moaning as Shepard’s cock pushed past the initial resistance and slipped deep inside him. Shepard watched Kaidan sink himself down with that same battle-ready intensity he wore so well.

 Once Shepard was fully sheathed inside, Kaidan took a moment of rest, eyes closed as he got used to the feeling of being stretched and full. It wasn’t often he got to bottom, Shepard’s limited mobility making it difficult for both of them, but when he did… god, was it ever satisfying. Kaidan loved to fuck and be fucked, but there was something about having _Shepard_ inside him that drove him wild. He was thick and long, but not uncomfortable so, and the way he rolled his hips just so was like magic.

 They made an amazing team, both out on the field and in the bedroom. It was times like these that Kaidan was reminded of that.

 “You good?” Shepard asked, hands petting his thighs and back around to his ass.

 Kaidan nodded. “Yeah, I’m… I’m good.”

 He began to move then, just tiny rotations of his hips, getting Shepard in nice and deep before rising up so that he was almost completely out. All while he was doing this Shepard slowly stroked him. Sinking back down, Kaidan managed to pull a loud groan from the otherwise quiet man beneath him.

 Locking eyes with Shepard, Kaidan started to move with a steady purpose, still taking his time but speeding up ever so slightly—enough to get Shepard moving his hips up to meet him as he came back down. Keeping their eyes locked, Kaidan tightened his walls and watched as Shepard let out a harsh burst of air through his nose, pupils dilating further.

 Bracing his hands on Shepard’s chest, Kaidan kept moving at the steady pace, gasping with each thrust of Shepard’s cock deep inside him. Stilling for a second, he knocked their foreheads together, cock pulsing and leaking pre-cum as it rested between them. Shepard’s own as twitching deep inside him. If he wasn’t careful Kaidan would come, torturous foreplay leaving him desperate for release.

 But Shepard had other ideas. He brought his hands around and back to grasp Kaidan’s ass, fingers dancing along his stretched hole and along his buried dick. Moaning, Kaidan silenced himself by kissing Shepard fiercely. Breaking apart they shared shaky breaths, Kaidan’s thighs quivering above as Shepard ground up and into him, rubbing his prostate every so often.

 Kaidan was close—all he had to do was let go and he’d get the release his body had been screaming out for the last half hour.

 But then Shepard spoke.

 “Not giving up on me now, are you, Alenko? I thought you had biotic stamina.”

 His voice was deep and tense, his hands shaking as they ran up Kaidan’s back and stopped to cup his cheek. But there was a challenge in his gaze—one Kaidan couldn’t help but accept.

 “Oh I’ll show you biotic stamina,” he growled.

 Sitting back he began working himself on Shepard’s dick hard and fast, bouncing on him and letting Shepard just hold on for the ride. Closing his eyes, Kaidan concentrated on the feel of Shepard inside him and not the ache in his groin and the tightness of his balls as they begged for release. If Shepard thought a biotic would go down so quickly…

 Before Shepard had much time to figure out what was going on (beyond the pleasure of having his partner slamming himself down on his cock multiple times) Kaidan was up and off, grabbing for the lube that had fallen to the floor.

 “On your stomach,” Kaidan said, chest heaving and skin slick with sweat.

 Shepard sent him a look that could only be described as ‘I am highly aroused but slightly surprised by your dominance’ before rolling on to his stomach, toned ass rising and legs spreading slightly. Grasping Shepard’s ass cheeks, he pulled them apart and slipped his cock in between where he ground against him. Every swipe left streaks of pre-cum against Shepard’s back, and Kaidan couldn’t help but dip his head down to lick it off of Shepard’s skin. In time he went lower, dragging his tongue down his crack and across his perineum.

 Shepard groaned and pressed his face against the pillows, hips rocking back to get more pressure. Kaidan repeated the motion multiple times, tonguing his hole and kissing the dimples on his back. Sitting up he rubbed his cock between Shepard’s cheeks once again, admiring Shepard as his back arched and shoulders tensed, the muscles rippling beneath sweat-sheened skin.

  _Keep it together, Alenko…_

 Sitting back, he poured a generous amount of lube over Shepard’s hole then rubbed it around, coating his fingers in the process. All the while Shepard withered under his grasp, biting a pillow out of frustration or arousal (or perhaps both), Kaidan couldn’t tell.

 Slicking up his cock, he made sure Shepard was consenting before sliding himself in. Both cried out in pleasure as Kaidan sunk all the way in, stretching Shepard open at an agonizingly slow pace. Grasping Shepard’s hips, he held on to him tightly, shoulders hunched over as he steadied himself. Shepard was so hot and inviting, body giving into him with no resistance. Kaidan’s hips were pressed in tight, body quaking with anticipation as soon as he was fully in, but he stilled his hips as soon as he noticed how far to the right Shepard was leaning.

 His bad knee.

 “Your knee,” Kaidan said suddenly, aware of what he’d just done. Usually he made sure by asking (perhaps too many times) if Shepard was comfortable. He’d let the previous playful, competitive spirit distract him from the realities of their situation.

 But Shepard didn’t seem to mind.

 “It’s fine,” he said, voice thick with lust. “Just fuck me already.”

 Nodding, Kaidan pulled out and then pushed back in only half way, concentrating on getting Shepard’s prostate with each stroke. It seemed he was successful, Shepard falling back on to the bed with a grunt. Repeating the action, Kaidan humped into Shepard, creating a fast, steady pace between them. Shepard opened himself up and pushed back, meeting Kaidan with each thrust, the two working in tandem.

 Kaidan was panting heavily, a whimper slipping past his lips as he watched his cock move in and out of Shepard, his hands gripping his hips with bruising force. Shepard kept moving back, skin slapping together, movements becoming frantic and faster as they drew closer to the edge.

 Reaching between his legs Shepard started to stroke himself frantically, face pressed into the pillows, body rocking beneath Kaidan. All Kaidan could do was watch, hips rolling to hit Shepard with everything he had. Bracing one foot on the bed, Kaidan angled his hips just right, and Shepard was coming with a loud shout, hands fisting his cock and gripping the sheets with such force Kaidan swore that they tore.

 It took one more slam of his hips before Kaidan was _finally_ coming. The sweet release hit him like a Krogan’s charge, and he collapsed on top of Shepard’s back, cock buried deep in his ass as he orgasmed with a strangled moan. His nerves felt like they were on fire, the brush of their skin like electricity rushing across his body. Biting down on Shepard’s shoulder, Kaidan closed his eyes and took everything in—from the feel of his dick deep inside him, to the taste of his salty skin under his lips, and the heat of his body against his chest and thighs.

 They collapsed on to the bed, Kaidan on top of Shepard as they lay in their afterglow. Pressing his cheek against Shepard’s shoulder, Kaidan tried to steady his breathing, body completely limp as the release he’d just experienced continued to flicker through his system.

 “Fuck…” Shepard finally mumbled, more to the pillow than anything else.

 Getting off of Shepard, Kaidan flopped on to his back, a silly grin on his face.

 “Yeah… fuck…” he repeated.

 Raising his head, Shepard looked over at Kaidan, the two wearing matching grins. Laughing, Kaidan rolled over on his side to kiss Shepard—slow and sweet.

 “Happy New Year,” Kaidan mumbled when they broke apart.

 “Mm, if every day is like the first day, I’m sure it’ll be a _very_ happy year,” Shepard replied.

 Kaidan was going to make sure it would be—Shepard deserved his happily ever after. They both did. 

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing wrestling, apparently. MY SINCEREST APOLOGIES.


End file.
